gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Anime Fighters: Ultimate Fighter Showdown
Anime Fighters: Ultimate Fighter Showdown (アニメファイターズ 究極戦闘機対決!!; Animefaitāzu: Kyūkyoku Sentōki Taiketsu!!) is an upcoming fighting game featuring characters multiple characters from different anime series. It features characters from classic series (Dragonball Z, Fullmetal Alchemist, Hetalia) to more new series (Kill la Kill, Kuroko no Basket, Free). Characters Dragon Ball *Son Goku/孫悟空 *Son Gohan/孫悟飯 *Krillin/クリリン *Piccolo/ピッコロ *Vegeta/ベジータ *Trunks/トランクス *Android #18/人造人間18号 *Cell/セル *Freeza/フリーザ *Majin Buu/魔人ブウ Fullmetal Alchemist *Edward Elric/エドワード・エルリック *Alphonse Elric/アルフォンス・エルリック *Roy Mustang/ロイ·マスタング *Lust/ラスト Axis Powers Hetalia *Italy/イタリア *Germany/ドイツ *Japan/日本 *America/アメリカ *Britain/イギリス *Hungary/ハンガリー *Seychelles/セイシェル Kill la Kill *Ryuko Matoi/纏 流子 *Satsuki Kiryuin/桐生さつき *Aikuro Mikisugi/美木杉 愛九郎 Shingeki No Kyojin *Eren Jaeger/エレン・イェーガー *Levi Ackerman/レヴィアッカーマン Kuroko no Basuke *Tetsuya Kuroko/黒子 テツヤ Free! *Haruka Nanase/七瀬遥 *Rin Matsuoka/松岡凛 One-Punch Man *Genos/ジェノス *Tornado of Terror/戦慄のタツマキ *Atomic Samurai/ アトミック侍 *Silver Fang/シルバーファング *Speed O'Sound Sonic/ 音速のソニック *Tatsu Maki/タツマキ Naruto *Naruto Uzumaki/うずまきナルト *Sasuke Uchiha/ウチハサスケ *Sakura Haruno/桜の春乃 *Hinata Hyuga/ヒュウガヒネータ *Kaguya Otsutsuki/おおつつき加賀屋 *Boruto Uzumaki/うずまきボルート *Sarada Uchiha/ウチハサラダ One Piece *Monkey D. Luffy/モンキー・D・ルフィ *Portgas D. Ace/ポートガス *Nami/ナミ *Roronoa Zoro/ロロノア・ゾロ *Boa Hancock/ボアハンコック Bleach *Ichigo Kurosaki/黒崎一護 *Sosuke Aizen/愛染漱介 *Rukia Kuchiki/クッチキルキア *Yoruichi Shihoin/シホイン元市 *Kenpachi Zaraki/ザラキケンパチ Fairy Tail *Natsu Dragneel/ナツ・ドラグニル *Gray Fullbuster/グレイ・フルバスター *Lucy Heartfilia/ルーシー心臓炎 *Erza Scarlet/エルザ・スカーレット Sailor Moon *Usagi Tsukino(Sailor Moon)/月野うさぎ (セーラームーン) *Ami Mizuno(Sailor Mercury)/ミズノ・アミ(セーラーマーキュリー) *Rei Hino(Sailor Mars)/日野レイ(セーラー・マーズ) Sword Art Online *Kirito/キリト *Asuna Yuki/アウナーユウキ JoJo No Kimyo No Boken *Jonathan Joestar/ジョナサン・ジョエスタール *Joseph Joestar/ジョセフ・ジョエスタール *Jotaro Kujo/九条定太郎 *Dio Brando/ディオブランドン *Josuke Higashikata/東方淳介 *Giorno Giovanna/ジオノ・ジョヴァンナ *Jolyne Kujo/九条ジョリーン Hokuto No Ken *Kenshiro/ケンシロウ *Rei/レイ *Raoh/ラオ Samurai Champloo *Mugen/ムゲン *Jin/ジン *Fuu/フー Cowboy Bebop *Spike Spiegel/スパイクシュピーゲル The Melancholy Of Haruhi Suzumiya *Haruhi Suzumiya/涼宮ハルヒ Gintama *Gintoki Sakata/酒田銀器 FLCL *Naota Nandaba/ナンダバナオタ *Haruko Haruhara/春原晴子 Neon Genesis Evangelion *Asuka Langley/アスカ・ラングレー *Rei Ayanami/綾波レイ Ao No Exorcist *Rin Okumura/奥村凛 Hellsing *Alucard/アルカード Hajime No Ippo! *Makunouchi Ippo/イッポマクノウチ Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt *Panty Anarchy/パンティアナーキー *Stocking Anarchy/ストッキング・アナーキー Mirai Nikki *Yuno Gasai/ガス湯野 Soul Eater *Soul Evans/ソウルエヴァンス *Black'☆'''Star/ブラック☆スター *Maka Albarn/マカ・アルバン *Liz and Patty Thompson/リズとパティ・トンプソン *Tsubaki Nakatsukasa/仲間中将 *Death The Kid/デス・ザ・キッド '''Hunter X Hunter' *Gon Freecss/ゴンフリーク *Killua Zoldyck/キルワ・ゾルディク Voice Actors The game includes voice actors in the Japanese, English, Spanish and German languages. Japanese: * Son Goku: Masako Nozawa * Son Gohan: Masako Nozawa *Krillin: Mayumi Tanaka *Piccolo: Toshio Furukawa *Vegeta: Ryo Horikawa *Trunks: Takeshi Kusao *Android #18: Miki Ito *Cell: Norio Wakamoto *Freeza: Ryusei Nakao *Majin Buu: Kozo Shioya *Edward Elric: Romi Park *Alphonse Elric: Rie Kugimiya *Roy Mustang: Shinchiro Miki *Lust: Kikuko Inoue *Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *America: Katsuyuki Konishi *Britain: Noriaki Sugiyama *Hungary: Michiko Neya *Seychelles: Megumi Takamoto *Ryuko Matoi: Ami Koshimizu *Aikuro Mikisugi: Shinchiro Miki *Eren Jaeger: Yuki Kaji *Levi: Hiroshi Kamiya *Tetsuya Kuroko: Kensho Ono *Haruka Nanase: Nobunaga Shimazaki *Rin Matsuoka: Mamoru Miyano *Genos: Kaito Ishikawa *Tornado of Terror: Aoi Yuuki *Atomic Samurai: Kenjiro Tsuda *Silver Fang: Kazuhiro Yamaji *Speed O'Sound Sonic: Yuki Kaji *Tatsumaki: Saori Hayami *Naruto Uzumaki: Junko Takeuchi *Sasuke Uchiha: Noriaki Sugiyama *Sakura Haruno: Chie Nakamura *Hinata Hyuga: Nana Mizuki *Kaguya Otsutsuki: Mami Koyama *Boruto Uzumaki: Yuko Sanpei *Sarada Uchiha: Kokoro Kikuchi *Monkey D.Luffy: Mayumi Tanaka *Portgas D.Ace: Toshio Furukawa *Nami: Akemi Okamura *Roronoa Zoro: Kazuya Nakai *Boa Hancock: Kotono Mitsuishi *Ichigo Kurosaki: Masakazu Morita *Sosuke Aizen: Sho Hayami *Rukia Kuchiki: Fumiko Orikasa *Yoruichi Shihoin: Satsuki Yokino *Kenpachi Zaraki: Fumihiko Tachiki *Natsu Dragneel: Tetsuya Kakihara *Gray Fullbuster: Yuichi Nakamura *Lucy Heartfilia: Aya Hirano *Erza Scarlet: Sayaka Ohara *Usagi Tsukino: Kotono Mitsuishi *Ami Mizuno: Hisako Kanemoto *Rei Hino: Rina Sato *Kirito: Yoshitsugu Matsuoka *Asuna: Haruka Tomatsu *Jonathan Joestar: Kazuyuki Okitsu *Joseph Joestar: Tomokazu Sugita *Jotaro Kujo: Daisuke Ono *Dio Brando: Takehito Koyasu *Josuke Higashikata: Yuuki Ono *Giorno Giovanna: Hiro Shimono *Jolyne Cujoh: Miyuki Sawashiro *Kenshiro: Katsuyuki Konishi *Rei: Takehito Koyasu *Raoh: Tessho Genda *Mugen: Kazuya Nakai *Jin: Toru Okawa *Fuu: Ayako Kawasumi *Spike Spiegel: Koichi Yamadera *Haruhi Suzumiya: Aya Hirano Notes Feel free to insert anything you want in here like other characters, stages, or anything else related to this. Thanks! Category:Fighting Games Category:Video Games Category:Games